User blog:Andrewscholte15/Best And Worst Animated Movies I Have Watched
My Favorite and Least Favorite Animated Movies So Far List 2000 Favorite: *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove *Pokemon: The Movie 3 2001 Favorite: *Shrek *Monsters Inc. *Pokemon 4 Ever 2002 Favorite: *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Ice Age *Scooby Doo:The Movie *Pokemon: Heroes Hated: *Jonah: A Veggietales Movie 2003 Favorite: *Brother Bear *Finding Nemo *Pokemon: Jirachi - Wish Maker 2004 Favorite: *The Increbibles *Shrek 2 *The Polar Express *Shark Tale *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Pokemon: Destiny Deyoxys 2005 Favorite: *Madagascar *Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Hated: *Renny the Fox 2006 Favorite: *Barnyard *Cars *Over the Hedge *Monster House *Happy Feet *The Wild *Open Season *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Everyone's Hero *Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Hated: *Shark Bait 2007 Favorite: *Ratatouille *Shrek the Third *Pokemon: The Rise of Darkri *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Hated: *The Bee Movie 2008 Favorite: *WALL-E *Bolt *Kung Fu Panda *Horton Hears a Who *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Pokemon: Girantina and the Sky Warriors Hated: *The Pirates who won't do Anything 2009 Favorite: *Up *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakqul *G-FORCE 2010 Favorite: *How to Train Your Dragon *Toy Story 3 *Tangled *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Shrek Forever After: The Final Chapter *Pokemon Zoroark: Master of Illusions *Despicable Me 2011 Favorite: *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Puss In Boots *Cars 2 *Rango *Rio *Happy Feet 2 *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Hated: *The Smurfs 2012 Favorite: *Brave *Wreck-It Ralph *Rise of the Guardians *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Speckles the Tarbosaurus a.k.a. The Dino King Hated: *Hotel Transylvania *The Reef 2: High Tide 2013 Favorite: *Monsters University *The Croods *Despicable Me 2 *Epic *Turbo *Frozen *Walking with Dinosaurs Hated *Free Birds *The Smurfs 2 2014 Favorite: *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Big Hero 6 *Son of Batman Hated: *The Lego Movie 2015 Favorite: *The Good Dinosaur *Inside Out Hated: *Hotel Transylvania 2 2016 Favorite: *Justice League vs. Teen Titans *Finding Dory *The Secret Life of Pets *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Zootopia *Moana *Sing *Ice Age: Collusion Course *Kubo and the Two Strings Hated: *Sheep and Wolves 2017 Favorite: *Coco *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract *Cars 3 *Despicable Me 3 *The Boss Baby Hated: *The Emoji Movie *The Lego Batman Movie *The Smurfs: The Lost Village *My Little Pony: The Movie *Sahara 2018 Favorite: *The Incredibles 2 *Isle of Dogs *Ralph Breaks the Internet Hated: *Teen Titans Go at the Movies *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation 2019 Favorite: *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *The Lion King *Lady and the Tramp *Aladdin *Toy Story 4 *Abominable *Frozen 2 Hated: *The Lego Movie 2: The Second part *Playmobil: The Movie *Sheep and Wolves: The Pig Deal 2020 Who will be on favorite or hated out of these films? *Onward: Pixar again. Great. *Soul: Another Pixar movie. *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge on the Run: Please don't. *The Croods 2: It is about time they'll do a sequel *Sonic the Hedgehog: I'll give Sonic the Hedgehog a chance. *Raya and the Last Dragon: Another dragon movie. Cool. *Mulan: Yes. The live action remake I have been waiting for. *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Did someone ask PBS Kids to make a movie? Because I know I didn't. *Gigantic: We'll see. Category:Blog posts